Trying to 'Tap' into Love
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: After some mean newscasters break Amy's heart with lies on public television, and just openly degrading her, Amy pleads for Sonic to show her even the smallest bit of comfort from his heart, to reassure her that he cares. Sonic's torn but ends up doing what he can to let Amy in his heart... Even through simple and small things... ( Sonamy ONESHOT) (EDITED)


Trying to 'Tap' into love

(Sonamy Oneshot)

By: Cutegirlmayra

(I'm so excited~! I edited this from it's original, I hope you like the redone beginning : ) )

After her daily errands, Amy opened the door to her locked home and clicked the door shut with the back of her foot, having stepped in and taking her groceries to the kitchen.

With a skip in her step, and a humming tune, she looked like she was having a pretty good day.

Well,… it could have been a better day… if she saw Sonic!

She set her things down around the nicely cleaned dishes, and began to put things away, turning on the radio in her kitchen that she would naturally turn on when cooking or waiting for something to bake.

After that, she was kinda worn out, and switched off the radio to make her way towards her couch, flopping down and picking up the remote.

Sports..?

Eh, pass.

Debates!? Ah! No! Quick change!

Ohh,… fashion?

…..annnnd, bored. Change.

News?

"We're excited to talk about a popular topic since last Wednesdays big attack, that's right. Sonic The Hedgehog!"

Amy excitedly leaned forward, adjusting herself on her couch, she clicked her heels together and put her elbows to her knees, holding her head up with her hands, listening intently.

"It's not a shocker, Jane." The man stated, and laughed a billowed and deep, almost hoarse laugh. "Sonic's been the topic since he first appeared here!"

"And his friends! Let's not forget those heroes as well, John." She tapped his hand, and then looked back to the screen.

"Let's watch the clip, folks."

The next few seconds was them commenting on Sonic and Tails's teamwork, Eggman's stupidity and flaws in his plans, and why, if he's an evil genius, did he not think of that before?

They then, at the ending of Sonic's triumphant, saw Amy tackle Sonic in a hug, and began to groan out some disapprovals.

This made Amy's cheery excitement suddenly diminish to worry and concern.

"Oh boy. The so-called 'girlfriend' has arrived."

"She just can't give that boy a break, can she?"

"Can she even be counted as one of Sonic's friends? Or one of Sonic's stalkers! Haha!"

"Well, then. That brings us to the topic of if she should really be considered with Sonic then! There's no reports I've seen of him ever acknowledging her or even affiliating with her. She just… pops up, John!"

"Yes. Poor, delusional girl. You know, she's just a sad case. That's what it is, Jane. A fantasy she believes is truly existing. He just… You know, Jane. I don't want to burst anyone's bubble, especially for those who support these two, but he just doesn't love her!"

"Like he should anyway, we women can all attest to that." Jane looked to the audience who laughed and laughed.

 _But Amy wasn't laughing_.

"He really doesn't treat her like much."

"Is she an annoying pest he can't shake off, John? A flea in his fur? Or can we all agree she's just a wild fan."

"Daring and forward, Jane! But hey! Maybe we're both wrongs. I mean, maybe she cooks well? Hey-O!" John made a gesture as the men in the room mostly laughed, but Jane shook her head at his comments.

"I think we can all agree. We'd rather a man who showed he loved us back, not just rescued us when we were in a pickle." The women in the audience cheered.

 _Amy wasn't cheering_.

'That's a bold statement, considering you don't even know how Sonic is when it's just me! He's kind! And he does too love me!' she stomped her foot, upset at the new casters commentary, but even more so upset that she couldn't really escape this conversation either…

She almost couldn't change the channel.

"Well, we have to admit. Maybe she doesn't know true love. I mean, Sonic has to be the only guy she's ever been THIS stoked about. So-" John shrugged, "Maybe her fantasies conflict with her reality? To her, he is loving. But to us, we know better."

"Maybe it's all the man's fault? Maybe if Sonic expressed he didn't love her, it wouldn't be this bad. But instead, he's more deceiving her than really solving the issue. Brave in battles, shy in matters of the heart." Jane shook her head, as John just rolled his eyes.

' _Deceiving?'_

The word struck hard into Amy's heart, as she gripped it, as it were, and looked down.

Her eyes shook, she knew that wasn't true! But what they were saying…? It can't be…

"It's almost foolish to assume he loves her… especially when he does absolutely squat to show it to any of us!"

"Maybe some heroes aren't heroes to the heart?" Jane shrugged.

"That's what I'm saying, Jane! Maybe he was born to be wild and free! Kick butt! Not kiss up to it, Hey-O!" he waved his hands around, as Jane turned away and shook her head.

"Oh John."

"Well, let's just admit it. After this long, if he hasn't told her he loves her, than he never will." John leaned forward, as Jane seemed to sigh,

"We'll be right back with more Sonic after this!" -and then they broke for commercial.

'Wha… what's happening to me..?'

Her whole body started to freeze up, and she looked up with tears rolling down her eyes.

He was right about that…. Sonic had never said he loved her before… but… he never usually needed too! She knew he loved her! She knew… she… she just knew…

She shook her head. 'Why am I letting this get to me so much!?'

Her knees trembled.

Her hands were sweaty.

Her eyes shook with horror at not only the saddening thoughts but also the fact that she was hearing someone tell her Sonic didn't care about her. The biggest and most heart-wrenching fear she had tried so hard to never think about.

She knew he cared, and yet, all she wanted to do was cry at hearing someone truly believe that her nightmares she dared never think about were real and true…

"Stop it…" she could barely speak the words, as tears formed in her eyes, but dared not prevail to fall.

She covered her face.

Was it shame? Was it to hide from their scorn?

In her heart's sorrow… she called out his name.

"Sonic…"

She closed her eyes and turned her body, laying on the couch, clutching the remote tight towards her.

She shook so violently then.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Startled, she slowly got herself up, but felt her body betraying her in its shock.

Her chest felt tight, like something was clutching her lungs and squeezing them inward and towards each other.

It was hard to breathe.

Her mind whirled with, What if? What if..!?

She opened the door, praying for Cream, or Tails even… but getting what she was hoping wouldn't happen.

And usually,… she'd be praying this would happen!

"Hey, Amy-" Sonic froze from waving his hand, blinking in surprise at her pale and trembling look, her knees locking up, and her leaning on the door.

"Amy?"

She pulled back her tears.

"…Amy… you look as though someone broke your heart."

She bit her lip, unable to speak at first.

Sonic then caught her as her body failed her, and after a moment, she blinked her eyes awake and found she was back on her couch.

Sonic had the t.v on, watching the News program going over his friends, and hearing them reference their discussion on Amy a few times.

His eyes showed rage, but his demeanor was rather calm.

His grip on the remote twitched with each insult they threw, each heartbreaking joke they made at Amy's expense.

"Going back to that, does Amy honestly think she's even in Sonic's league? Aren't there other Hedgehog men out there for her to drool over? I'm sure she can chase after them, why poor Sonic?"

"John, she has some looks to her, I mean… that dress..?"

The two stared at each other, before laughing and moving on to Eggman's outfit, using Amy as a lead-in for the segment to talk about Sonic and his Friend's attire.

He sighed in his frustration, but it actually calmed him down taking a deep breath. "This is garbage." He turned off the show. "How long have you been watching that?" Looking down at her, he suddenly noticed she was awake.

He let his tension go then, looking down and seeing her expression.

So bleak… so afraid to ask…

"They're lying, Amy! They're just some stuck-up, talk-show host, wannabes! You can't take anything they're saying seriously on T.V, Amy!" Sonic's words were full of genuine defense, but his facial expression showed how hurt he was, personally, from seeing how much their words were able to affect Amy.

"Amy… come on… you know me." He looked down at her tenderly. "You have to know this is… this is somekind of messed up.. Do I have to defend myself, even to you!?" he motioned with his hands, before dropping the remote on the table and rubbing his hand to his forehead.

He took a second to calm down, not wanting to accidentally lash out at Amy.

"You can't honestly believe them…" he looked down at her, seeing she had looked away, still laying across him and having him hold her up as he sat, an arm around her to keep her steady.

She couldn't speak.

How could she?

She didn't want Sonic to think she was doubting him… even _she_ didn't want to believe that!

Amy was then scooped up into Sonic's arms in a brisk fashion as he got up, startling her, as he quickly began to move outside.

"Come on. I need a walk, and you need some air."

If she wasn't willing to talk, then neither was he.

 _Sonic didn't have that kind of patience._

His discipline betrayed him as he ran with full force, his teeth clenched, clearly upset he couldn't think of a way to make her feel better.

Would a simple word suffice? An act of kindness?

It was conflicting. He wasn't that kind of a guy!

He didn't know what he _could_ do.

Only that he had to do _something_.

Sonic let out a huff from his nose.

Amy seemed to silently break down in his arms.

"I know what they said wasn't true," she started.

She took a second to clear her mind, feeling the cold of the wind from the now darkened skies against her face.

She swallowed and blinked her eyes, feeling the soreness of her tears already affecting them.

She felt herself start crying through her suddenly pleading tone. "But something…"

Sonic stopped running, slowing down to stop, he waited for her response.

His face, at this point, was hidden in the shadows of the night.

His anger seemed mostly gone, having run it out of him, so to speak.

But he was still holding her, an sign that he wouldn't let her go till this whole mess that he knew was still spiraling in her was cleared up and she was okay.

She tightened her hands hold on his chest, turning to hide her own face, even though the moonlight only revealed very little anyway.

He looked down, that was as much as she knew.

That he was paying attention to her.

That was sign enough that he cared! Why was it not enough!?

"Anything to comfort me! Please!" she put her face back against his chest, hiding it as she continued, having only lifted it up a moment to speak.

Her beg wasn't on deaf ears… but he didn't move for a long time.

He simply just looked away, towards the ground.

His silhouette shifted slightly, his feet adjusting on the ground…

He must have been thinking of her words…. Wasn't he?

He wasn't cruel! She knew that! Why did she need more? Why did nothing he seemed to do matter now?

This was more than he had ever tried to stay by her side when she felt down, but this wasn't just 'feeling down'… this was truly her heart breaking.

How could anyone say he didn't care?

 _How could he prove he did?_

"I know it's wrong for me to ask this of you… I know that you wouldn't do anything you wouldn't naturally do… but I'm not asking you to change for me… just for this moment… this one second of our lives!" she looked up again, pleading in desperation.

"The smallest bit of affection… whatever you can do… please… just comfort me."

He continued to stare down, before turning his head to give her his full attention, actually facing his head to her, instead of looking at her with just his eyes.

"Just comfort me, Sonic… please… Anything!… anything from your heart."

His expression wasn't in the least bit the consolation she was hoping for, seeing some trees move in the wind to reveal his serious expression before disappearing once more into the dead of darkness.

But… She was still being held tightly in his arms.

Was he just thinking?

Her heart was grieving, even if she knew the words she heard from those newscasters weren't true.

She knew Sonic better than that,… but something still stung to her core….

She knew Sonic's words back then were true too… why weren't they able to calm her? To cheer her up?

Were simple gestures not enough anymore?

They had to be! Because... Because..!

That's all he would ever do.

The agony of hearing their words was like reliving a nightmare of old… like a voice returning from the darkest opposing thought that ever entered her mind.

An advocate of her greatest fears and an aid to her despair…

Why couldn't she change the channel? Escape from hearing those awful lies?

"I'm not asking you to do anything more than who you are… I know their words were false and all lies… but that doesn't stop my heart from hearing them… and from grieving in them… all I ask.. is…" she stopped herself, and shook her head, before shouting out as the icy cold wind blew against her at rapid speeds, the dead of the night creeping in all at once…

Almost like a reminder of how alone she's felt when hearing it.

"I believe you, Sonic! But if you can, I beg you to prove those things untrue! Show me! I beg you to open your heart and reassure me… that everything's gonna be alright."

Her voice grew quieter… her emotions spent, even her tears just silently drowning themselves out as she blinked in the fast moving wind flow of the approaching night.

She knew it was wrong for her to ask him to 'prove' or 'show' anything to her, especially if she claimed to believe in him anyway. But she was lost in her emotions, and there was some just cause to her words… and Sonic knew that.

Sonic lifted his head up, turning his gaze up to the sky as he took another deep breath, letting the cold sting his lungs and drive his body to want to run even farther.

The heat of running soothed him.

But that heat wouldn't soothe her, remaining still in his arms.

It would only freeze her in her tearful sorrows.

Oh, how he wished he could just… say or do something to make her smile!

Everything in him was conflicted and being rent and torn apart.

His teeth began to ache at how hard he was biting down, and the wind against his bare teeth wasn't a pleasant feeling either.

But it was better than the feeling within himself, the cold of that, and the ache of something he couldn't reach inside…

He closed his eyes, before tightening his grip on Amy and dashing forward, lowering his head to make his speed even quicker than usual.

Amy's eyes remained shut and closed, hidden in his chest as he slowed up and came around to a small cave's opening…

He knew this cave well, and gently set her down.

 _This was it._

His last chance to let what was within…

Out.

She wiped away some tears before noticing he let her down to sit, squatting to do so, showing off some strength, before pointing without words for her to crawl into the small opening of the cave with him.

He went first as she watched how he sort of tunneled his way through the small, and wide horizontal opening. They could barely fit by just crawling alone, … they had to move on their bellies for a little time, before getting to a wide open sandy cavern.

Getting up and stretching out his back, Sonic looked back to Amy, who looked up… and was in awe.

Sharp crevices had been formed through rainfall over time, and left a beautiful jagged and pierced view of the stars above them… a beautiful skyroof.

Sonic looked to Amy, his expression gentler as she scanned the night sky through the protruding edges and plateaus of the bulky sharp rocks above them, before lowering her glaze to Sonic's.

She could see the bright moon, and its light was able to reach enough into the cave to see Sonic's silent expression.

He looked reserved.

As if a decision had been made moments before.

They stared a moment, in complete silence, before Sonic turned his look away to the ground, and then laid down to stare at the stars.

Amy watched him, not moving at first, before he seemed very awkward, and looked up at her.

He rolled his eyes, as if he was frustrated she didn't get it, loosening his limbs and seeming to 'flop' them down, letting out an exhausted sigh, before quickly, gesturing for her to come over to him.

In her surprise, she quickly did so, crawling over and seeing him gesture with his eyes to lie down near him.

She followed the silent instructions, still confused as to what he was planning to do.

Hoping this was his way of comforting her, she scooted up close to him, and put her head on his shoulder, along his chest, and looked up.

It was a beautiful sight indeed.

The jagged rocks almost made it look like they were looking up at a huge deformed star-shape, before seeing the dark sky with beautiful lights dotting it all around. Like a dark blue fabric with little holes randomly poked within it.

By this time, and with this sight, she was calming down, and lowered her eyes, beginning to feel sleep coming on, before realizing this was probably all Sonic could do…

Or think of doing…

She noticed his arm slowly rest on her back, as she had rolled to her stomach, making it rest slightly on Sonic's arm, tilting her head to still see the sky.

She eyed it a moment, before looking at Sonic, who strictly kept his gaze upon the night sky…

She could see he was nervous, not sure what to do for her.

He was tapping his finger on his chest, and she watched the repeated rhythmic movement… before sliding her finger underneath his own…

The movement surprised Sonic, as his finger stopped a moment.

She realized that he didn't like just sitting still and not doing anything. It was probably driving him insane to not move, but she was so thankful, but she still wanted something more than just star gazing…

They had looked at the night sky countless times together, most in jolly splendor, without really anything coming of it or Sonic really meaning it to be anything special.

Most of the times, Tails was there too… with his big telescope, telling them about constellations. But, as Amy put it, he was being the 'third wheel' to her hopeful date with Sonic.

His hand formed a loose fist for a moment, as if withdrawing from his previous tapping, which made Amy feel even more rejected at her attempt for touch…

 _Before…_

Sonic opened his hand out again… and began to rest it once more on his chest… his finger swooped up… and starting tapping her finger, as if it wasn't even there, just doing what it had done before her action was taken.

Her excitement began to build.

He didn't reject her.

He wasn't going to distance himself this time.

She felt a moment and _feeling_ of hope again.

She quickly moved her pointer finger and switched her hand under his tapping.

This time, it only twitched at her action, before continuing in its tapping.

She smiled, slightly breathing out a giggle, and leaned her head more into his shoulder.

But she noticed something…

The second she did that… it wasn't just tapping anymore.

This time, he would tap his finger on her hand, and slightly rub against it, before tapping again.

With each tap of his finger, he would gently rub his finger over her hand, and the rubs slowly became more noticeable, until at last, his full hand was gently tapping and rubbing hers, as if to say, 'There, There, Amy Rose… I'm here… I'm staying here…'.

She softly began to cry again, as Sonic flinched at her quick sob, and slowly began to lean up, moving her up with him as well.

"I.." he began, looking away, his hands out and slightly around her, but not completely anymore.

He looked like his confidence was completely sucked dry in seconds.

He admitted then, "I'm not really good at this… But,…" he looked back at her, as she realized the same pleading sorrow was in his eyes as well as her own not too long ago…

" _But I can't stand to see you cry."_

She put a hand up to her mouth, and started to cry, as Sonic felt even worse after saying that, before hearing that her sobbing… actually sounded like she was laughing.

"I'm not crying in sadness, Sonic." She removed her hand to reveal a beautiful tear-stricken smile. "I'm crying in joy!"

He was taken aback for a moment, as she explained.

"I can finally see you really trying… really trying to let me know it's alright. That you're finally letting me in… that you're opening your heart to me… so that I don't feel alone."

Her words were more than enough to send anyone into a whirl of thought, as Sonic closed his mouth, and just stared at her, almost as if hiding the fact that he was in awe.

Being left speechless, he looked away, not sure how to respond to something that sweet about something so… so little and insignificant in his mind… to something that could mean so much to her.

She finally broke the silence again, sick of it already, and stated, holding a hand out and letting it rest on his shoulder, leaning forward to speak to him again, and regaining his focus and attention.

"It's okay." Her smile could cut through any sorrow, or negative emotion for that matter.

"That's all I needed…" she leaned back against his chest, which startled him further, but he didn't move from her approach, just left… kinda stunned.

His hands were in the air and a dumb look upon his face,… his eyes looked back and forth, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Amy…"

She looked back at him.

"…I've always… had my heart open to you. I guess I just always supposed you knew that." He put a finger in his ear, as if avoiding eye contact wasn't enough, he was also trying to play off his words.

Her expression of joy couldn't be described, nor her wonder at his truly kind words.

She burst out in laughter, as if releasing the tension that had built in her, and started crying all over again.

This was the most emotional state he'd ever seen anyone in… but at least she stated she was okay now and that put him at ease.

A little bit…

"I always knew you cared… Thank you, Sonic. It was very kind of you to reassure me. I… I really needed that."

He looked back at her, still slightly dumbfounded by more than just her words, before seeing her start to try and fall asleep.

He looked straight ahead, and let out a nervous and slight chuckle.

More release of the tension was really what it was.

But he slowly leaned back, his arms behind his head, and thought it all over for a moment, waiting for her to fall asleep.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "Good… I'm glad." Is all he could say.

After being tried of waiting, he looked down to see her fast asleep, and quickly began to softly and gently lift her back into his arms, and jumped up through the jagged stones of the cavern out onto the top of where they had been looking, getting up and out, as one might put it.

Since.. there was no way he could of gone through the way they came in, especially if he wanted to keep her sleeping…

He took her home and jumped up through her tree to the side of her window, just tall enough to reach it, and used his foot to skillfully get it open from the small slit it already had under it.

He was able to push it up just enough and regain his balance to not drop the two of them plummeting down, but instead, jumped through the window.

He adjusted Amy in his arms to then lay her down, moving the covers and placing them over her.

Just before he left, he stopped…

Turning to face her again, looking over his shoulder slightly, he stared at her as if this wasn't enough…

Something in him stirred…

Silently, he breathed out his questionings of his mind and possibly… his heart.

"That's all?" He began. "That's all you ever wanted? Something so… simple and minuscule … compared to what you deserve?" He walked back to the side of her bed.

"How could I _ever_ … give you what you deserve?" slightly speaking out loud, he felt more comfortable lifting his finger, and slightly tracing-just barely-the outline of her quilly hair from her pillow…

"It's not me… it's not who I am!" He withdrew his hand, almost in anger within his silent shoutings, turning himself away… before looking back at her in a sad kindness.

"…I… For some strange reason…" he faced her again, leaning down. "I want too, though…"

He took in her scent and slightly had his nose skim her head, before lifting up abruptly and walking out towards the window. "If I could… someday…!" he clenched his teeth and fist, narrowing his eyes as he jumped up to balance himself slightly on the windowsill, bending his knees and crouching down. He looked back with a smile on his face.

" _Wait for me, Amy…!"_

He dashed out the window, like wind trailing at highspeeds beside it.

The next morning, Amy turned in her sleep to be awoken by the harsh sunlight to her eyes, before rubbing them and seeing a pink rose on her bedside cabinet.

(A little redundant at times, sorry! I was re-reading my mission-notes that I wrote concerning plot summaries of stories I wanted to do. This was one of them :3c so cute! I wanted something emotional that would force Sonic to show us more of his way of affection. It's simple and plain, but it's more than enough for Amy to see he tried. And it's even better to hear his thoughts! Don't you agree? :) I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot! :D Stay tuned for more little one shot stories!)


End file.
